


They Must Smell of Roses

by PandorasWritingDesk



Series: Original Fairy Tales and Stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Except it, F/F, F/M, Fictional Kingdoms w/ zero basis, Fictional Religion & Theology, I wrote this when i was twelve and it shows, If Cinderella had to take subjective SATs and complete quests to get her prince, Princesses, Royal diplomacy and politics, There are Ace and Aro princes, a queen was cursed into a deer, but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasWritingDesk/pseuds/PandorasWritingDesk
Summary: When Princess Marigold is faced with her need to overtake the throne to aid her slowly drained country and find a partner to be corinated, she creates a plan to find the perfect spouse.





	They Must Smell of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> You saw me writing gay princes, now strap in for some gay gals WHOOP WHOOP

Princess Marigold had a problem. She had turned twenty the week before and had gotten news her beloved father was horridly ill. When Mari was eight her mother had been turned into a doe by an angered witch and, although she was living well inside a private stable and would until her natural life ended, she was clearly unable to rule after him.

       Mari had promised her father she would happily marry before he died and she needed to keep her word, yet she knew this would mean it would be arranged by the council that so obviously drained her people of their resources. Of course her father had trouble seeing that, he longed to please Marigold although she argued that she didn't need any spoiling. Large amounts of birthday cake were rationed to starving families and worn out clothes were given out in local markets. Her father was kind hearted but had problems understanding consequences for his country and his family.

      Mari knew the only reason he was king was because her mother had an arranged marriage with him, and that's what worried her most. Being auctioned off to someone purely for someone else's benefits. Even if he and her mother together ruled honestly and justly for twelve years, the moment one left, the other could never truly gain control. Luckily the council was willing to agree with her terms of a two day arrangement, in which they would invite suitors to her castle and she would pick five to see which she felt was a perfect match. That was the problem now, creating the survey for the ball in two days. She had blocked the doors of her room and sat with her only trusted official, Terra, a woman her age whom she had known as a sister of sorts.

    "So, what do you want in someone?" Terra asked, the heavily loaded question the whole kingdom had been wondering.

       Mari sighed as she thought," I don't know, really. I want them to be an equal to me intelligently but I want someone who will be willing to fight for what they believe is right. I want them to be someone I can share stories with, not boring things like hunting trips but fairy tales or a story about something that changed their life. I want them to be careful and protective but still open to me. I want them to be able to sing just so I can hear them and I wish that they would want to go out into the woods just to feel the breeze and the warmth of the sun. I don't care about their appearance or skin I just want something to focus on; a birthmark I can call beautiful or a scar I can always ask about." Marigold twirled her sunset orange curls as she described her soulmate. She had never envisioned anything but a gentle hand and a dusk pink rose clutched in between their slim fingers whenever she tried to think of a lover. That's when it hit her, the only trait she wanted to feel with one of her senses she couldn't concoct in her head. "And final, they must smell like the roses that grow in the forest and in our garden. They must give off the scent of roses for me to know they are the one destined to rule besides me." She clasped her hands in excitement as Terra smiled at her finished orders.

     "Now I need to ask you something your majesty. Do you see your lover as a man or a woman?"

      Marigold was taken aback, she'd never considered a woman or anything other then a boar headed prince. "Well, I'm not quite sure. I guess I'd be happy with either."

      Terra nodded, "Very well. I'll form a survey and tell all our hostesses to question any and every guest. We will send the twenty who meet the most of your criteria and let you chose the four from there. Now I would rest up. The seamstress will come to finish your gown in the morning and the suitors have already arrived. As your friend, I hope you find your match." She explained as she took the large bolt off the bedroom door. She exited with a curt bow and left Mari to her slumber. Unfortunately, Mari couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and sighed until the sun rose. Her gentle curls had become a tangled mess that took her hours to brush out completely. By the time the seamstress arrived, Mari was still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

         "Your majesty, you look frightful!" The seamstress began as she entered her chamber. Marigold simply gave her a gentle smile.

         "Please Nina, just call me Mari. Formalities are not needed in my presence. I'm afraid I couldn't sleep the entire evening. I guess I'm just so frightened by this prospect of marriage." She spoke as Nina began to slip the dress over her corsets. It was a stunning gown, with tangerine and gold material swirled into a skirt and turquoise fabric forming a blouse with puffed sleeves that curved around her collar bone. "You know Nina, Terra asked me the strangest question as we were forming the survey."

     The seamstress chuckled as she stitched the orange satin to the hem of the skirt. "What kind of question?"

     The princess stared upward longingly as she spoke. "She asked me if I saw my lover as a man or a woman. And it struck me as odd that I've never even considered what my lover looked like. I never thought they should have blue eyes or a broad chest. All I ever thought of was that they would love the things I did and want to talk with me."

     The seamstress sighed as she saw the maiden's worried eyes. "Don't be frightened by such things. It will help that you don't know exactly what you want. That way you can be completely open to anyone you feel connected to. Just because you can't picture a person for you doesn't mean there isn't one. You are a beautiful woman,in both appearance and soul. You shouldn't worry, Mari."

     She smiled, enlightened by the words of her seamstress. She had been working with her since she was extremely young and she adored ever gown Nina had created for her. When she had finished the final stitch, Mari sighed out of relief. The seamstress stepped away as she stared down at the finished gown. Mari's smile brightened as she twirled, her skirt whipping around her thighs in a swirl of orange and gold. "Oh Nina, this is one of your best works! It looks gorgeous, I can't believe you made this for me."

      Nina just shook her head. "Of course I made it for you. I want you to look stunning when you meet the love of your life. I truly hope you find someone who makes you happy at the ball."

       Mari sighed slipping her arms out of the gown. "I do as well." She responded as she pulled out of the dress. Quickly slipping a nightgown over her corsets. "Um, Nina, can you help me with my indoor 'gardening'?"

      Nina smiled as she answered,"Of course, what do you need?"

        Mari was soon to be queen of a extremely mystical kingdom. She lived in the land of Blodua, a kingdom following the rules of Wicca and Mysticism. Many of the occupants knew how to create certain spells and charms while others spent their focus on perfection of a certain art. And those who avoided the craft looked for jobs in the government such as her advisers. For Marigold though, it was the healing gifts her mother had bestowed upon her. So her and Terra, a Wiccan healer herself, practiced the art of growth. Marigold had the power to bring life to any object and grow plants without any needed elements. She had become a master of the craft with an entire greenhouse filled of her own plants. But she still had trouble growing away from a natural environment.

      "Alright, Mari, imagine the flower in your head." Nina began seating herself on the bed as Mari sat on the floor. She silently formed a fully bloomed white rose, with gently petals spiraling outward. "Got it?" She nodded as she heard her instructions. "Alright, now channel your energy through your hands and let it flow out of your fingertips." Mari exhaled, letting the now natural feeling of her energy travel outward calm her into concentration. "Good, it's about to grow. Just begin to see the plant grow from a seed." She breathed in as she saw the small green sprout grow upward as the rose bud slowly opened around its leaves in a swirl. "Good job Mari, now just hold your focus for a few more seconds and then see it."

      This was where she had problems, the rush of excitement she usually had would cause the plant to overgrow or, on one very special occasion, explode in a shower of petals. She sealed her eyes tight waiting for the confirmation of her teacher. "Okay Marigold, I think that's enough. Take your energy back in as you inhale and slowly open your eyes." She did as told and was met with a sight that made her want to laugh for joy. A full grown white rose was standing tall before her. "See, you did it!" Nina cheered as she plucked the rose and tucked it behind her ear. Marigold just laughed as she took the rose in her hands.

        "Thank you! Thank you so much! I've been having such a hard time with this, even Terra wasn't sure why."

        Nina simply smiled hugging the young maiden. "All you needed to do was clear your head." She sighed as she packed her things. "Well, Mari I'm off. I have to make a few gowns for your suitors and, to be frank, three of them are extremely bossy. Just so you know, their dresses are all light pink with white trim."

        "Dually noted." She answered as Mari opened the door for her. "Well goodbye, Nina. It was a pleasure to see you again."

       Nina bowed with a grin of pure respect. "A pleasure to meet you again as well and I pray the next dress is for your wedding."

        Marigold lost her smile with a sigh as the door was closed in front of her. She might as well try to sleep again, the Princess thought solemnly. She laid on the bed, the late morning sun casting shadows on the walls. She pulled the rose from her hair and closed her eyes as she breathed in its gentle scent. All she could think of was the hand holding out the dusk pink rose to her, brandishing the symbol of sweetness.

\---

       In the woods of Blodua, two sibling royals were finishing preparations for their arrangement at the castle. The sister, a woman renowned for her hunting and tracking abilities, paced in front of the fireplace waiting for her brother to put on his suit. She had refused to wear the green dress her avid mother had packed and was instead dressed in a rayon shirt and leather stockings that went to her lower thighs along with her black boots, with a dark leather vest tied with twine around the rayon. She had also refused to do as her father had asked, to 'find a suitor and let your brother court women'. She scuffed at the very notion.

          Her brother, Lionel had no want to lay with another creature much less marry one and she, well she only wanted to explore this new kingdom. Besides, she wanted to see the princess of the witching lands. Many knew of her beauty as well as the fact that the queen was currently a deer. She was just frightened by the very notion that one of the slop headed royals would try to wed her. So now she paced, growing impatient by how her brother continued to stall, as she tied her auburn hair into its long, tangled braid. Lionel finally finished after almost three quarters of an hour used solely for preparation.

     "Good Gods, why are we doing this?" She questioned for the eighteenth time that hour.

      Lionel simply rolled his eyes as he replied. "We have to Eli, it's for our kingdom!"

     "Our kingdom!? This is so our parents can have grandchildren and you know you don't want to get bonded to some ditsy maiden."

     He sighed taking her hand tightly. "Look Elise, you don't have to find a suitor but there is a legitimate chance you might met someone you like. You don't have to marry someone, you just need to meet some people. Alright?"

       She sighed, staring up at the early dusk. "Alright, just promise me you won't run off with anyone. I can't stand conversing."

       As they approached the edge of the forest, Eli had an idea. "Wait, a mo." She told him as she ran back to a small rosebush she had noticed a few paces back. She plucked three blossoms from it, two for her braid and one for her brother's suit. She gently tucked them into her hair and ran back to her brother holding it out to him.

     "What are you doing?"

    He questioned, smiling at the blood red flower in his breast pocket. "Roses are a symbol of love and red is the color of romance. That is what this night is about so, might as well act like were prepared for it." She answered, a smile brighter then the twinkling stars on her lips. She took her brother's hand once more and stepped out of the familiarity of the woods.

\---

     Suitors from every land from east to west filled the ballroom only to be met with a barrier of maidens instead of their soon-to-be-queen. The maidens were soon announced as twenty trusted women from Her Majesty, which only four. chosen suitors would even see. The maidens asked for forty royals to follow one of them and ,once taken to one of the twenty drawing rooms, dining halls and parlors, were told to take a chair and were given a ten question test. The test read as shown;

_ Name: Country: Position: 1) Have you been properly educated? 2) Do you worship a higher being? 3)What do you see as a good story? A) A fairy tale B) A recount of a battle hundreds of years ago C) A business trip or judicial trial 4) Why did you attend this event? 5) How do you view this test? 6) Name the current ruler of your country. 7) How do you view the princess or as what sort of gain? 8) If a man insulted your beliefs how would you respond? 9) Do you have a birthmark, scar, freckles etc.? 10) Is their a rose on your person at this point in time? _

      Being one of the suitors Elise was given this test as well, luckily seated next to her brother. Most of the questions she answered truthfully and with careful thought but the last four caused her to pause.

Her answers were as such; _7\. I view her as a human; not a source of gain or power. I also do not even view myself as someone she would wish to wed. I truly see her as an intelligent woman who is hoping to find someone of equal integrity to lead her country and I believe she should be with someone who knows this country more then I. 8.If he insulted my beliefs I would inform him that I believed in my own country's gods and tell him that I will tolerate his disbelief but will not view it as true as he deems it. 9. I am freckled and have many scars from battles with creatures of the wood. 10. Strangely, I do have two rosebuds in my hair. My brother, Prince Lionel has one on his garb as well._

\---

        When all tests were finished the maiden collected each and evaluated them quickly. Before she left to give the tests to the main advisor, she gave them a parting message.

       "Thanks to all of you who completed the survey. I'm not allowed to say this person's name but, one of you actually answered each question correctly! I won't be coming back but, Mistress Terra, the queen's royal adviser, will come to fetch them. Once they have been called you may all go to the ball. We are sorry for the inconvenience but, the dance doesn't even start till midnight."

      These words had an effect on a few suitors, in multiple ways, and one of them was Elise.

          "How can someone get right answers on that kind of test? It's completely impossible! The variation on each question is about an infinite different amount of answers. How could someone get one out of infinite possibilities correct. It just doesn't add up."

       Her brother sighed as she continued to contemplate. "Eli, I'm still hungry and we're in a dining hall. If you want to pull out your magical mathematics do it with someone who can understand it." She rolled her eyes at that. He was never interested in new sciences.

         "Fine, can you bring me an apple?"

           He smiled,"Certainly. Be back in a mo."

         She sighed as he left, slumping back in her chair looking for something to entertain herself.

         "Here, your Majesty." She heard as a thin, tanned arm held out a green apple to her. The voice was higher then her brother's and had a more kindred tone.  

        "Thank you, sir?" She asked turning to a man about her age in a suit to match the busboys at the dining table.

        "Ah, Lord Matthias, from Eolais." He answered with an outstretched hand.

        "Oh, the son of Thaddeus, creator of the methodology you called biology. A pleasure. But, may I ask, what are you doing in the witching lands?" The huntress questioned as she shook his hand.

         He smiled like an orphan with a newly fed belly. "I've heard that this entire kingdom has millions of undiscovered creatures and enigmas. Me and my associates came to see if the rumors are true. Unfortunately, I need the soon-to-be-queen's letter of approval to research or take any specimens, so even if I'm not cast in the suitor pool I can ask for her help in our research."

          The huntress chuckled at that. "You think the ruler of Pagan land is going to know what biology is?"

          He blinks at her as he speaks again. "Princess Marigold has written multiple letters to my court asking permission to study biology so as to understand the natural process of life. She is more open minded then you seem to think." With that, Matthias sat down next to her and stole a wolf charm she used for protection from her waistband. "You carry things like this and you poke fun at the Wicca? I'm from the Catholic lands and even I know not to belittle a religion. It's a belief and even your's are similar to hers." He finished, placing the ivory wolf on her table mat.

         "I didn't mean it like that. This land is so far from your's I would think they wouldn't receive your documents, neither read them since your people prosecuted theirs."

          He stared into her dark jade eyes as he pulled away and sighed. "I see. I am sorry, but she wrote that letter because she was afraid we would be offended by her usage of our sciences. Her mother was once a brilliant woman and she could've changed the world but she was born in this land of magics and we are all aware of its power. I have learned that God was brash to cast aside those who don't pray to him and that I should not ignore them as he did to gain more followers. I'll leave you, I've heard that you did well. I hope you get to meet her, she is a most intriguing character." He finished, strutting away with a pat on her shoulder. She waved and let out a sigh, staring at the door with the coiling feeling of dread squirming in the pit of her stomach.

\---

      Terra was baffled. This woman fit every requirement, everything her mistress had wished for and she could even wed her thanks to her great grandfathers. She hurriedly scribbled her name at the bottom of the scroll the moment she saw this fact to be true. She went into every room and read through the list, name by name, retrieving two or one suitors from each room. When she reached the fourteenth parlor, where the hopeful bride to be was, Terra had found it routine. It was the final room and she was going to make a show.

\---

        The door creaked open and a woman dressed in a suit bowed before them. Elise was frozen as she meet eyes with her's, the woman's silver eyes flaring against her coffee skin.

       "Valued acquaintances, I have come to fetch a single maiden. She is the final choice listed and I have come for her last." Lionel clutched his sister's shaking hand tight as she read through the list. Elise had no clue of what was coming, but when it came she was shocked. "Silvia of Nülla, Fredric of Dun Par, Flute of Brooke, and Elise of Montibus."

       Elise froze, her heart pounding in her throat as she stood. "That would be I, ma'am. Although I do not understand why." She replied, nervously stroking her knuckles.

        Terra simply smiled and held out a white lily. "It's fine if you don't understand yet, just come with me." Elise reached for the flower tentatively, fearing the worst but instead found that it wrapped around her wrist as a sort of bracelet. Terra smiled at that, "That's a good sign. Means her magic is drawn to you. Right this way." The cryptic Terra guided as she took her by the hand. "I see you're not one for dresses." She began with a somewhat questioning tone.

        Elise simply chuckled. "You can say that yes. It's more along the lines of I didn't want to be crowded by men asking how many hours I spent modeling for my gown or if they may see my corsets."

         Terra smiled nodding at her response. "Aye, I can understand well. I never cared for corsets or skirts to be honest. Much easier to breath without 'em."

       The huntress simply nodded, examining the shifting tone of her words, from common to regal. She enjoyed this Terra, even though she had a strange air in the way she moved, seemingly floating above her tailcoat. The mistress opened the door to a lounge with only a single chair facing another black door.

        "This'd be your waiting room. Don't worry, you get this one to yourself. Marigold will be with you shortly. Please refrain from taking off the flower, she wanted you to have a gift." Terra gave a quick bow once more and swiftly closed the door. She leaned against it with a squeal of joy. She had found her friend a queen and, bless the goddess, she was perfect.

\---

       Marigold was losing her patience. Someone had held all the requirements and she couldn't even see them yet. The first ten were a mess, only one chosen from her pity, one for his kindness and the other for his storytelling. The next five were better and easier to pick but they were so anxious they had ripped the bouquet from her hand so that she could walk in. The people she had now picked from made 4 of the 5 to soon come. She hadn't chosen any of the last four suitors, just said she'd give it a thought, but this final door hid her soulmate. She swore she would break the poor rose's steam if she clutched it any tighter.

\---

      Elise took up her unfortunate habit of pacing as soon as Terra left her. The muffled clopping of riding boots on carpet filled the small waiting room as her mind was flooded with questions.'Why aren't there any other suitors with me?', 'Why did she want me to have this?', 'Why was I on the bottom of the list?', and 'How am I a suitor to a princess?,' being a few. She was extremely frightened when she heard the hollow creak of the door as it opened. She spun hurriedly to see a salmon rose poking out from the crack of the doorway. Elise remembered that one of the Bloduian traditions was that before an important or sacred meeting they must present their audience with a item that entails their intentions. She cautiously took the offering.

     "Um, you may come in..I-If you wish to." She told the arm as it shyly hid away into the darkness behind the door.

        Slowly, the door opened to reveal the most stunning woman the huntress had ever seen. She almost swooned at the sight of her slim figure in the most gorgeous gown she'd known to exist. Even more enchanting was the woman's face, clear and smooth as marble and framed perfectly by two tangerine curls falling from an elaborate braided bun and eyes the color of blue jay's wings gazing into her pine needle green with paralyzingly intensity. Mari froze, the princess taken aback as well by the huntress's sturdy frame and freckled face.

        "Are you the suitor?" She questioned, in a voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as carmel with her vowels accented. Although the huntress took note of this, she was confused by her words.

         "Um, I am a suitor, for Princess Marigold. That is you, correct?" The royal nodded a small smile on her dusk pink lips as she inched closer. The freckled woman had the strangest way of lilting her r's as she spoke, nervously tapping her the heel of her riding boots on the floor.

        "Yes, that's true, but, I'm asking if you were the last name on the list."

         Elise let out a sigh as she answered, "Yes, which, I assume, means I'm the least likely to please you... It's because I'm a maiden, isn't?"

          Mari tried not to laugh, yet a small giggle still vibrated through the room. The huntress felt the tension leave her shoulders the second the sweet sound filled the air. Marigold's laughter was the same as a river nymph's in summer, a sound her brother had called the sweetest call of joy known to man, even sailors gave their lives for it. It was also a sound that Mari found far too improper to let out in front of such an important guest. She cleared her throat and let out a breath.

         "No, no not at all!" She replied, a smile parked on her lips. "I requested to meet the most likely last. Get rid of all the disappointments first and save the best for last. That sort of thing." She twirled her bangs out if habit as she took the huntress's hand. "Do you know that you are the only person to get all of the requirements?" Elise didn't know whether she felt attracted or confused as she realize the princess was mere inches in front of her face. Her fingers were laced between hers and Mari's soft lips were almost hovering over hers.

         "Um, no your Majesty, I thought getting a single right answer was impossible on a self answered test. Although, I am quite used to being right."

            The princess chuckled, shyly facing away from her. "Humor, nice. Do you mind me asking where you got the roses?" The huntress nodded, stepping back to calm her blush down. Mari didn't object, she simply smiled gently.

       "Oh, certainly. You see me and my brother are from Montibus, the land of the mountain, so we prefer to live outside. We rented a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of the palace. And on our way here I saw a red rose bush which caused me to remember a passage I read once about flower symbols. It described red roses as the symbol of romance, like the one you gave me represents desire, and since that was the theme of the night I thought I could pick them for good luck. It wasn't a bad thing was it?" The princess shook her head gently as she squeezed the brunette's slender hands, she noted a scar over her knuckles and her firm grip as their fingers fit together like linked chain.

        "No, of course not. I was just curious. You know I adore the smell of roses. My mother used to wear them everywhere; formal events, meetings or even to breakfast. She adores them; she would even use a rose in her signature. I asked the goddess to send me a sign, to help me find someone I'd give my life and love to. I asked her to send me a lover carrying the scent of roses." She let out a sigh as she closed the gap between them. She laid a slender hand on the huntress's freckled cheeks with a smile. "I adore your freckles. How does one get so many?" The huntress simply smiled shyly with a light shrug as the only response. "You're wearing the lillic I made you?" She changed as she took her slender arm.

         "Um, yes, I see it as a sign of your kingdoms uniqueness and magics." Mari grinned at that fitting her fingers with the brunette's. She noticed a fair dusting of hairs which meant she didn't shave often, Mari found it intriguing since she was told it was required for royal women to formally groom themselves.

     "Are you not seen as a royal back home?"

     She shook her head. "Not anymore, I'm viewed as an advisor since I'm defiant about having children. 'If you don't ensure the legacy, you don't deserve the name.' That's what my father says. My brother is but only because he admitted he was willing to have a life partner. Now I am Elise the Huntress of Montibus, relative of King Siena and renowned hunter of the lands. Sounds regal, doesn't it?"

       Mari let out her jingling laugh again as she pulled the freckled warrior to her chest. Mari was already fallen and she could tell Elise felt the same. The princess listened to her heartbeat roar as slim tanned fingers held her chin.

       "Why did you ask? Is it because you care for me, Majesty?" Marigold froze as the question left the cracked lips of her huntress. She wanted to say yes so greedily but she knew their were those who deserved this, others who were trying to create a better land for their people like she was.

         "I...I can't say. I think I do, but it's too soon to decide." She slipped away cautiously, crossing her arms to hold warmth as she was taken from the heat of the freckled huntress.

         Elise simply sighed stepping closer and leaning towards the slim redhead. "I understand Majesty, but can I at least have a kiss before I depart?"

         Mari stared, wide eyed and pink in the face. The proposal was certainly tempting to say the least, yet she didn't want it to be so easy. "Will you come tomorrow if I do so?" Elise grinned with a small nod. Mari simply rolled her eyes. "I guess now you'll be expecting me to mate with you this eve?"

        The huntress froze at that. "W-what,no! I just thought you were prepared for that sort of question, that you'd just laugh it off! I'm sorry I seemed to advance you. I-I'll leave." Elise reached for the door yet, found herself shoved against it with a pair of pink lips hovering over her own.

           "I don't want you to go, I just wanted you to know I felt uncomfortable. I hope you understand. I'm willing to grant your inquiry with this." Mari pulled the girl's chin down to her as she let her lips uncurl in a grin. She lifted her heals off the floor as she planted a soft kiss on her lips. A wavering breath of contact that left Elise longing for more. "I'm fond of you, huntress, but I have to consider all of the five. I will hope and wait till I can tell you if you are the suitor I choose to wed. Besides we can, my great grandfather fell in love with a servant boy who left a burn mark on his arm before he ran off and he searched the entire kingdom until he found the hand that matched. It was so sweet and he made an addition to the law so they and anyone born in his kingdom who fall for the same gender could wed." She smiled up at her, the huntress smiling weakly back. She knew she was being a bit clingy but she wanted to be. She wanted this girl so badly but she had no clue if she could.

    The huntress simply felt overwhelmed. No one in Montibus spoke to her as if they knew her and only her brother cared for her. Her father had practically banished her but her brother saved and protected her. Her mother only acted as if she loved the real her, continually insisting it was just a rebellious phase she was going through. She hated being treated like a delicacy when she could rip out a bear's thyroid. She hated the lust of men that she was subsisted to. She felt as if the princess understood her in a way only she could. And she found her more then beautiful, something she couldn't say about most other royals.

         "Well I'm glad that you're fond of me. I think I am as well." The princess grinned wider than her face seemed able to stretch.

       "Great, come back tomorrow so I can see if you'll make it to the dual." Mari placed her arms on the huntress's broad shoulders and bashfully gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll take my leave. The ball should be starting, you can leave if you wish but please don't mention our talk."

          Elise nodded ecstatically as she pushed open the door. Just as Mari slipped away, Elise turned to face her. "Mari, can you call me Eli? It's more familiar to me."

       Marigold froze for a second, hearing the name in a mix of questions asking about its meaning. She still smiled and let go of the woman's arm. "Certainly, Eli, whatever you wish." Elise grinned leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on the royal's pink cheeks, turning them cherry red.

         "I'll see you at the ball then, Mari." She exclaimed as she ran down the corridor, her boots letting out a solid ring through the halls. Mari was frozen in the doorway, wide eyed and grinning, as she felt the burning place where the huntress had marked her.

\---

      Lionel waved to her across the grand hall as Elise ran towards him.       "So how'd it go?" He asked, a smirk planted on his face as she wormed next to him. The room was dense with royals chatting excitedly although some had worse to say about Mari then Elise could imagine.

       "W-Well, I think she likes me. She invited me back tomorrow."

         He chuckled hugging her. He loved his sister more then all the people in his family. Hell maybe everyone in the country. Elise was the only one he trusted and she trusted him back. He had never seen her smile like she was now at any place besides her own chambers when he tried to cheer her up or entertain himself. He couldn't beam any brighter honestly.

          "So, what now? She'll be coming in soon I guess."

          Eli nodded as she straightened her shirt. "Yep, guess we might as well dance, don't ya think?"

            He nodded taking her by the arm. "Sure but first you have to dance with me!" He yelled as he spun her round in a circle towards the large gathering of twirling suitors. She let out a deep chuckle as they faced each other, chest to chest. Her bangs were hanging out and she looked a bit frazzled, but she still stared down her brother with playful fury.

        "You want to dance? Oh, I'll make it a night you won't forget!" She vowed, stepping back quickly and dipping him downward.

\------

         As they spun and twirled a fan fare erupted, causing all to turn towards the beautiful maiden and her Royal Advisor, her hand holding an aged king on his throne, sad and desolate.

       "Lords and Ladies, Counts and Countesses, Princes and Princesses; your glorious hostess Princess Marigold, ruler of the Witching Lands, has made a radical decision. She has chosen an Advisor and a Prince to dual for her hand, in a game of wits. Come the morrow, the Huntress of Montibus and the Prince of Linia shall duel for the hand of the Maiden of the Witching Lands."

      Eli's heart speed rapidly as it feel into her stomach. On the other hand, the Prince was insanely enthusiastic to join the princess in ruling a land that could help his flourish. Terra finished her announcement with a bow as Marigold walked down the ballroom stairs. She slipped across the ballroom landing next to the huntress.

      "I wish you luck," she whispered softly against her ear. "I can't dance tonight but I wanted to say hi." Eli smiles softly as she turned to the princess.

       "Thank you your majesty, I.... I promise to do my best." Eli was horrified but now, she was also invigorated. Mari left Eli with a small kiss before slipping back to her father, smiling the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go into the trials and such but I'm not sure if I want to. Tell me your thoughts and hope enjoyed!


End file.
